Mi Muñeca
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: SongFic/NaruHina. Naruto siempre la quiso, pero nunca se lo dijo, aunque, al verla llorar será capaz de decirle lo que siente, todo para que su muñeca sea feliz. Primer NaruHina que hago, espero y les guste n-nU. La canción es de Panda


_-¡Que tal queridos lectores! :D Es muy temprano que que estén leyendo…ya lo sé, pero weno, inicié este fic y lo terminé a la 1:41 de la madrugada del domingo, y como mi madre andaba de lata "ya vete a dormir" siendo vacaciones de verano [._.] Ps…mejor lo publico temprano…_

_Hikari: Te despiertas hasta tarde y te duermes a más de media noche ¬¬…¡Los demonios te van a comer! Ah, ups, creo que ya eres uno…_

_-Púdrete ¬¬….Ok, a lo que iba, es mi primer NaruHina…¡DENLE CHANCE ONEGAI! Tiene un poco de AU ya que ps tiene cositas que nada que ver con el anime o el manga…Y es un SongFic con la canción__** Mi muñeca de Panda**__ :3 Ojala les guste…_

_Hikari: Crei que la canción no te gustaba porque… *le tapan la boca misteriosamente con una cinta*_

_-¡Silencio, baka! ¬¬!...Jejeje ^^U mejor 'amos al fic…_

_Disclaimer: __**NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHIRO KISHIMOTO, ASÍ MISMO, LA CANCIÓN ES DE QUIEN LA COMPONE E INTERPRETA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>MI MUÑECA<strong>

Nevaba tranquilamente en la aldea de Konoha, no obstante, Naruto Uzumaki tenía consigo una cara de desanimo, ese día, el cual amaneció helado, se sentía triste y con una soledad que ni él mismo entendía. Continuó con su caminata, ignorando por completo que estaba empapado de nieve y así mismo, cualquier cosa. Hasta que escuchó un sollozo. Un sollozo que le sonaba a una voz, una voz familiar muy conocida por él, miró en dirección de donde provenía tal sonido, y notó a una chica sentada en una banca cercana. La observó mas detenidamente, y en efecto, era su amiga Hinata.

_Todo lo que necesites, sólo yo lo puedo dar  
>Todo lo que tú quieras, yo lo tengo<em>

Con duda y nervios se acercó a ella, la dueña de tales sollozos, algo dentro de él le conmovió al ver a su amiga llorando. Lo único que no entendía era el porqué. Pareciera que ella no escuchaba su caminar sobre la nieve cuando se le hundían los pies, aprovechó ello y con delicadeza, para no asustar a la chica pelinegra, le tocó un par de veces con el dedo índice su hombro, hasta que ella alzó su cabeza, mostrando así sus ojos grisáceos llenos de lágrimas.

_Necesitas un abrigo, entre mis brazos estarás  
>Necesitas un camino, yo lo pinto<em>

-Hinata…-se agachó un poco a la altura de su amiga-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-N-nada, Naruto-kun-trató de negar todo secando sus lagrimas, pero su voz entrecortada no le ayudaba del todo, difícilmente sonrió, pensando que el otro se convencería, pero siguió viéndole con preocupación.

-No me digas eso, sabes que no me puedes negar algo evidente-dijo el rubio, tomando asiento en la banca junto a la chica de cabello largo-¿Por qué no me dices que tienes? Anda, sabes que cuentas conmigo-sonrió, la chica no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, esa sonrisa siempre le había gustado.

_Mi muñeca está llorando  
>Mi muñeca está…<em>

-Está bien-asintió ella, conteniendo sus lagrimas para poder contarle a su amigo lo que le dolía y le causaba tanta tristeza-Discutí con Kiba…

-¿Otra vez?-interrumpió el ojiazul exasperado, ya estaba arto de que cada lágrima que derramaba la Hyuga fuera por ese tipo.

-Si…-musitó triste ella-Pero esta vez no… esta vez no nos arreglamos-comentó mientras agachaba la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir otra vez de sus orbes grises-Kiba me dijo que ya no me quería y…terminamos.

_Mi muñeca está llorando  
>Mi muñeca está…<em>

De nuevo venían los sollozos, Hinata llevó a su rostro sus manos para contenerlos, mientras que Naruto solo la veía, tan rota y tan decepcionada, que algo dentro de él también se rompió. Sabía que su amiga y Kiba habían tenido una relación que, para muchos que los conocían, era "feliz y perfecta", pero lo que los demás no sabían, a excepción del mismo rubio de ojos azules, era que cuando Kiba estaba molesto, descargaba su coraje con la pobre chica, no con golpes pero si con insultos que llevaban a peleas en donde siempre, su amiga acababa llorando. Sin embargo, desde que supo de su relación, Naruto se sintió mal, pues justo cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener sobre su amiga, algo más que esa amistad y compañerismo, otro ya ocupaba ese lugar que tanto deseaba, y era alguien que, según él, no merecía ni el cariño de la pelinegra.

_Mi muñeca está llorando, pero yo no sé porqué  
>¿Será que no me quiere?<br>¡No me quiere!_

-Ya no llores-le dijo, al tiempo que la abrazó fuertemente y ella repentinamente paró su llanto-No deberías llorar por quien no lo merece, tú eres mucho para Kiba…

Ella seguía sin decir nada, los ojos azules se clavaron en los grises de ella, su corazón latía desbocado, casi saliéndose del pecho al sentir a su amigo tan cerca, escuchado su respirar y su tacto… ¿qué ocurría?

-Naruto-kun…-susurró un poco nerviosa la pelinegra, el otro se separó de ella para mirar esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, por mas extraños que fuesen, la miró con ternura, cariño, pero sobre todo, con amor.

_Mi muñeca está llorando  
>Mi muñeca está…<em>

-Me molesta que llores por él…-expresó el rubio en tono serio pero sin perder su mirada-Porque él ni se molesta de que lo hagas, no se molesta ni en preguntar si estás bien o no. Me molesta que él no pueda apreciar la chica que tiene a su lado, a ti Hinata. Eres tan noble, cariñosa, bonita, inteligente… ¡Kiba debe de ser el idiota más grande del mundo por haberte dejado ir!

La aludida no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendida de las palabras de su amigo ¿Tantas cosas pensaba de ella? ¿Todo eso? Se sonrojó en el acto, no podía articular una palabra normal, su boca no podía mover y un nudo estaba travesado en su garganta. Cuando iba a decir por fin algo, el chico continuó.

_Mi muñeca está llorando  
>Mi muñeca está…<em>

-Escucha…-comenzó, al parecer, bastante nervioso-Kiba puede ser un idiota por no apreciarte lo suficiente, pero…Hinata, yo… ¡Me gustas! ¡Y mucho!-la chica quedó en shock-Desde hace tiempo, y no lo dije porque te vi feliz con ese idiota, pero en verdad te quiero, Hinata ¡De veras! ¡Te quiero!

_¿Sabes quien fue?  
>Tal vez porque ella lloró…<em>

-N-Naruto…

-Yo comprendería si no sientes lo mismo…-su voz sonaba triste-Sé que para ti soy sólo tu amigo, pero… Ya no podía seguir callándomelo, se siente horrible vivir así…

_(Nadie la hiso llorar…)_

Al no ver reacción de parte de la chica Hyuga, decepcionado, se levantó de la banca dispuesto a irse, cuando la chica reaccionó y en un movimiento veloz e impulsivo, le tomó de la muñeca, levantándose ella también, mirándose frente a frente, como minutos antes, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Gracias…-susurró la pelinegra mientras se abrazaba del cuerpo de su amigo, que torpemente le correspondió el gesto, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

_Yo la quiero, más yo quiero verla felíz  
>(Nadie la hiso llorar)<em>

Se sentían tan bien, uno con el otro, que no querían despegarse ni un segundo, la nieve caía un poco más lento antes de que Naruto se encontrara con ella. La miró, tomó de su mentón y le besó dulcemente y ella respondió con ternura y delicadeza. Luego de separarse, volvieron a abrazarse, bailando al compás del silencio de Konoha y con la nieve como testigo.

_(Nadie la hiso llorar)_

Hinata por fin se había dado cuenta de que el verdadero amor no era el primero, sino el que te corresponde, ella también sentía algo por Naruto, pero por miedo a perder su amistad prefirió callar, aun así, sabiendo ya que el chico sentía lo mismo, pudo comprender que estaba equivocada, y que ya no hacía falta que llorara por alguien que no la valoraba. Naruto había conseguido lo que pensó imposible, el amor de su mejor amiga, un beso y que su muñeca dejara de llorar.

_(Nadie la hiso llorar…)_

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews? *mira al publico con cara de perrito* Ya sé que no tiene pies y cabeza…pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer…ver la tele me aburría, al igual que Facebook xD<em>

_Hikari: Nee-sama, ¿no deberías estar completando otros fics? ¬¬u_

_-Pues si, pero hago SongFics o One-Shots para quitarme el bloqueo mental n-n-U …Ok, ojala les haya gustado, recuerden que si dejan review me dan un año más de vida, y con agregar a favoritos la historia es un mísero día ¬¬Cofcof…Acepto cualquier comentario, aunque claro, sin meterse con mi madre xD_

_Nos vemos, saludos, besos, abrazos, buenos deseos, y ¡felices vacaciones!_

_Atte: Hikari y yo su servidora ;P_


End file.
